Forbidden Lust
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Concordia is a kingdom that was captured by the Empire a while back. The princess of that land, Elizabeth, has to marry Ravus Nox Fleuret as consolation. At her 21st birthday, she comes across Ardyn Izunia, the Chancellor of Niflheim, and passions run wild. Rated M for language and lemon. Ardyn/OC!
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Lust

Concordia was a peaceful kingdom, full of lush greenery and bountiful harvests. Those living there were treated with fairness and kindness by the gentle king. Everything was very calm and peaceful until the ships came. Even though Concordia put up a valiant fight, Niflheim took over the kingdom, holding the king and his people hostage. Their princess, next in line, was in effect a captive to the Niflheim and expected to marry Ravus Nox Fleuret. She didn't want to marry the man who blamed the kind king Regis for the taking over of Tenebrae. Her words were ignored, nonetheless.

Her father didn't like the Empire one bit, but he had to comply with them or suffer the loss of his people. The only thing he did order, however, was his daughter to stay away from the Chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia. He didn't know why, but something was off about that man. He was very amiable but he hid darkness that anyone could sense. Princess Elizabeth was very naïve. She didn't know much of the world, even though she was almost twenty-one. As a child, her kingdom was taken over and she wasn't allowed to learn much of the outside world. She learned the basic things that was required for royals to learn.

That night, the remaining Concordian parliament decided to throw a ball in Beth's honor. They were celebrating her twenty-first birthday. Another party would be in order to celebrate her crowning as queen, even though she wasn't the true sovereign of her land. As she was getting her dress fitted, her father came in to give her some advice.

"Beth," he said in his gentle yet gruff voice. "I want you to stay away from the Niflheim chancellor tonight. I know you have to interact with the Niflheim government, but keep your interactions between Izunia short and brief. I don't trust him."

"How come?" asked Beth, as she turned to look at her father.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," King Richard admitted. "It makes me uneasy that he watches your every move whenever we convene with the Empire. It seems that he is taken to you."

"Daddy, you worry too much," she said, hugging him. "But I will stay away from him, anyways."

"Thank you, Beth," he said, holding her tightly, wishing he could protect her from the world.

…

After greeting the Empire, Elizabeth went out on the balcony to get some air. She gazed out at the stars, counting how many she could see. Now that she was twenty-one, she could have a glass of champagne without getting in trouble. As she stood out there, she felt another presence standing behind and she turned to look. Her heart sank when she saw that it was Ardyn Izunia. He had a thoughtful expression on his face and his amber eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Chancellor," said Beth in a put-on tone. "What can I do for you?"

"Congratulations, Princess Elizabeth," he replied, lifting a wine glass up. "You only turn twenty-one once." He seemed to smirk at an inside joke.

"What is it you want, Chancellor?" she asked, losing her polite tone. "My father told me to stay away from you."

He looked wounded and pouted his lower lip in a playful way. "Oh, tsk, tsk, how rude," he said calmly, putting a hand to his chest.

"Everyone fears you, Chancellor," said Beth coldly, glaring at him.

"Don't let them deter you," he murmured, giving her a gentle smile.

Uncomfortable, Beth turned around and intended to walk away, but Ardyn grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back. She turned back to him with an alarmed look on her face and her heart jumped to her throat.

"Chancellor," she started, but he cut her off. "Call me Ardyn, dear."

"Ardyn, what do you want?" That came out ruder than she intended. "You keep stalking me."

"I do not stalk you," he argued, looking annoyed.

"You do," she retorted, flushing in anger. "You stalk me, you watch me, and you scare my father and me." Her eyes flashed with fury as she glared at him. "What is it with you?"

Ardyn gave her a serious look and, without saying anything, bent in and firmly kissed her on the mouth. The hand that was on her elbow loosened and slid down to her waist, pulling her close. Beth's hands landed on his chest and slid up around his neck, deepening the kiss. She ran her hands through his red-violet hair and pulled him closer towards him. She could taste him on her tongue and she could taste the spicy flavor of wine. Just as her head began spinning from lack of oxygen, Ardyn pulled back and began trailing his lips down her neck and collar bone.

He loved this dress on her. It seemed that it was made to inflame a man's desire. It was a strapless floor-length red beauty that was backless and clung to her upper torso, showing off her full breasts and flat stomach. Even in her heels, she was still shorter than him. He had to bend down to access her throat. His lips trailed to her jugular vein and began nibbling at her pulse. He could feel the heat in her body and smell her arousal. It amused him, to say the least.

"My lady," he said in a seductive yet disapproving tone. "You should see yourself. You're dripping and keening for me. What would your father say?"

"Shut up," she hissed, pulling away from him. "I'm not wet."

"Oooh," he said, smirking. "Are you sure?" He reached up under her dress and caressed at the damp crotch of her panties. A whimpering moan came from her when his deft fingers touched her there. Her legs grew unsteady and she had to grab onto his arm to keep herself up.

"I'm not…wet," she hissed, trying to deny what her body was doing.

"Yes, you are," he said in an almost cooing tone. "You're sopped through."

"Shut up," was all she could say. She knew she couldn't deny it anymore and that was the only smart thing she could say.

"Is it for me?" he asked mockingly, knowing damn well it was. "I'm flattered, Princess."

"I hate you," she said, sounding very juvenile. It was hard to think of anything to say because he kept touching her there. She was only responding with words that were automatic.

He tutted her like he was reproving her for saying something naughty. "No, you don't," he remarked, stroking that area more insistently. His touch was so rough that it almost hurt her.

She bit back a moan but her lower jaw trembled with the need to release it. Her eyes closed and all she could do was hold on to him. She didn't want to fight it anymore. She was too tired to fight.

"Just do it," she ground out, her teeth gritted.

"Your wish is my command, Princess," he purred, smirking at her. "Now, you might want to hold on. This will get very rough."

Before she could ponder on what he meant by that, he slipped his hand into her panties and showed her just how fast and rough his fingers could get. Shockwaves of pleasure went through her body and her grip on him tightened. The pleasure engulfed her and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning out loud. Her body contracted with pending release and a whimper finally escaped from her. It seemed to urge Ardyn to quicken his pace because his fingers started to move so quickly that Beth couldn't remember her own name.

"Please…" she managed to whimper out, sounding so desperate and needy that she wanted to slap herself. How could this man get her like this?

"What's wrong, my dear Princess?" he asked gently, using his other hand to stroke her face. "Do you need to come? Is that what you're telling me?" He had a demon's tongue and it worked on her.

With a strangled moan, her body tensed and she released her nectar all over his fingers. After that sweet moment, her knees felt like Jell-O and she fell into Ardyn's chest. He held her with his free arm as he pulled his hand out of her panties and sucked her essence off his fingers. Beth's vision began to blur and she closed her eyes, absolutely exhausted. Ardyn was amused by how just one orgasm could wear her out. She truly was a virgin.

"There," he cooed, stroking her back in a soothing manner. "Doesn't that feel better? I didn't know you could give so much, Beth." Hearing her name on his lips made want claw at her stomach. "Would you like to go somewhere and relieve this tension once and for all?"

She wanted to listen to her honorable half telling her not to it, but her hormonal, needy half outweighed that. Leaning up, she pressed her mouth to his to tell him her answer.

…

Beth led Ardyn to a secluded area in the garden where no one would see them and she began removing her panties. Ardyn was amused by her eagerness and he removed his coat, spreading it out so she could lay on it. She took the invitation and laid back on it with her legs spread to accommodate him. They would have to be quick so no one would get suspicious. Ardyn undid the button and zipper to his pants and pulled his large hardened member out. It wasn't until that moment that Beth knew he wasn't wearing any boxers. For a moment, she wondered how he was going to fit in her.

"Hold on a minute," he said, holding a hand up. "I don't want your dress to get all bloody. Remove the dress and put it somewhere to the side so we don't get it dirty."

In her lust-filled mind, Beth seem to understand his reasoning. If they fucked while she was in her dress, it would get very dirty and everyone would know what they did. She couldn't say this was making love because she didn't love him. This was just two people in need of release. After this, they would continue going on as if this never happened.

She undid the zipper on her dress and stripped down, standing before Ardyn in her panties. The dress was strapless and backless so she didn't have a bra on. The cool air made her nipples pucker and goosebumps to rise on her skin. She wanted to do this quickly and get it over with. Ardyn eyed her body in an approving manner and he smirked, absolutely loving how she looked. Her breasts were full and perky and her stomach was flat. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. It seemed to make her pale skin glow.

His intense scrutiny made her nervous and she wanted to cover herself up. "What?" she asked, nibbling her bottom lip.

"You're gorgeous," he said, noting the flush that appeared on her skin. "You're like a seductive nymph. Any man would kill to have you."

His compliments made her feel awkward. "Shut up," she said but she was smiling.

Getting back to business, Beth pulled her panties down to reveal her damp mound to him. When she was fully nude, she laid back down on his jacket and offered herself to him. Ardyn wasn't sure where to start. He wanted to taste her womanhood, but he knew they had to be quick. He lined himself up at her damp opening and slammed into her.

Pain went through Beth's spine and she arched her back, letting out a cry of agony. She breathed through her nose and tried to relax her body so the pain would go away. She knew he popped her virgin barrier because she could feel warm liquid trickling down her thigh. He was right when he told her to remove the dress.

"Shiva, this hurts," she whined through clenched teeth, digging a hand through his violet-red locks.

"You have to relax, love," he said gently, stroking her soft cheek with one hand. "I know it's hard but you need to relax."

"Kiss me," she whispered, giving him a serious look to show that she wasn't kidding.

With fierceness that Beth was unaware of, Ardyn slammed his mouth to hers and kissed her so passionately, so deeply, that it made her lips bruise. The distraction of the kiss made Beth's body soften and the pain was slowly seeping away. As his lips moved across hers, he began to thrust inside of her, keeping his pace slow and gentle at first. Beth wrapped her arms around Ardyn's neck, deepening the kiss, and held him close. She ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his face with a gentle touch.

"Elizabeth…" he breathed as he pulled back to look at her. He could see the need in her eyes. The lust was making her beautiful brown eyes darker.

"Do it," she whispered, sounding very seductive. The sound of her voice made his member harden even more. Astrals damn the wench.

Ardyn's eyes glowed with desire and he took that as a challenge. With no mercy, he slammed into her, causing her body to jolt, and listened to her moans. He wasn't a fool. He knew girls like her wanted slow and gentle love-making. Well, he wasn't going to give it to her. He was going to be hard and rough with her. She was always treated like a princess by everyone else. He wanted to treat her like a whore, to be used and put aside.

As his pace grew brutal and merciless, Beth's moans morphed into desperate cries and she clung to him, digging her fingers into the back of his vest. Ardyn grunted with every thrust, feeling his end coming soon. She squeezed his member with those damn tight muscles of hers. She truly was a virgin. Her movements were those of an inexperienced woman and she seemed to be coming soon. The more a woman had sex, the longer they could stand and have more stamina.

"Fuck," growled Ardyn, feeling her vagina squeezed him like a vice. "You're so tight, you dirty whore."

"I am a princess," she breathed, trying to glare at him. It was hard to be mad at him when he made her feel so good. "You cannot talk to me that way."

Ardyn smirked. "You are a whore," he retorted, noting that she grew wetter with his words. "You like being called names. You like being used and defiled. For once, someone isn't treating you like a delicate china doll and you revel in it."

Beth wanted to deny his words but she knew he was right. She may have been a princess but she loved getting treated like this. The thought of rough, passionate sex made her swoon.

"Fuck you," she growled, giving him a glare.

Ardyn laughed at her choice of words. "You already are, my dear Elizabeth," he said teasingly. "Tell me what you want and I will give it to you."

"Fuck me hard," she ordered, keeping her glare on him. "Make me feel it."

"Be careful what you ask for," he purred, giving her a deadly smirk.

With that being said, he slammed into her, not giving her any rest or mercy. His hips moved like pistons and she began screaming out in pure bliss. He tightened his grip on her and began kissing her neck, collarbone, and breasts. By the sounds of her cries, he knew she was so close that it hurt her. He didn't care. He kept slamming into her, making her feel it. Beth's body tightened around him and she finally released, the liquid soaking his member.

He fucked her through three more orgasms before he finally came himself. He came with a loud groan and emptied himself into his dirty little princess. The feel of his essence spraying into her made her come one last time and she whimpered when she collapsed on his coat, trying to catch her breath. The night air cooled her sweaty body down and her eyes fluttered wearily. Holy Shiva, she was exhausted. She just came about four times in one night.

"That was wonderful," said Ardyn as he pulled out of her. "Was it good for you too, dear Princess?" He was teasing her again.

"Yes," she said shakily, trembling uncontrollably from how much she released. "I can't stop shaking."

Ardyn gave her a little coo before wrapping her in a strong embrace. "It's alright, Elizabeth," he cooed, stroking her mussed hair. "That's normal. I just made this the best night of your life."

Beth didn't want to hear his stupid comments right now. "Just shut the fuck up, Ardyn," she groaned, sitting up. She whined when her head spun. Damn that man for making her hurt!

When he let her go, she began collecting her clothes to get dressed again, but her panties were missing. Unbeknownst to her, he put her panties in his pocket. He wanted to keep a little souvenir from their night. He gave her his scarf to wipe herself with and she gave it back to him as soon as her inner legs were clean. She zipped up her dress and straightened her hair, fixing it from the passionate sex. She didn't see any dirt on herself or the dress so she felt it was safe to go.

"What do we tell everyone when we get back?" she hissed as they walked back to the castle. "I'm a horrible liar."

Ardyn smirked at her. "You seem to underestimate my ability to tell a lie, my dear," he said, making her stir uncomfortably. "We can tell them you took me to see the gardens."

Beth nodded, thinking that sounded believable enough. The only thing she wondered was if her father would believe that.

…

As soon as they arrived, everyone pelted the princess with questions on where she and Ardyn went. Beth stammered and tried to not make a fool out of herself.

"She took me to see the gardens," replied Ardyn amiably, smiling at her. "She was rather anxious to let me see how well everything was growing. I rather like the roses. Ravus, I must say your fiancée is charming."

Beth wanted to slap Ardyn for his comment. She didn't want her fiancé to find out that she had a tryst with the Chancellor of Niflheim. She knew he wouldn't mind that she had sex with someone but he would never want that someone to be Ardyn.

"Indeed, she is," said Ravus coolly, approaching the couple. "Darling." He offered his arm to the shaken Beth, who took it without hesitation. "Did you enjoy your walk with the Chancellor?"

"Of course, dearest," replied Beth, giving Ravus a thin smile. "He seems to know a lot about plants."

Despite not loving Ravus, Beth felt extremely guilty. She knew the sex with Ardyn was good but she felt unfaithful to her fiancé. She felt like a total whore for sleeping with man other than her fiancé. Ravus was supposed to be her first, not Ardyn. Still, the sex was amazing. It made her head whirl. Even though Ardyn was a total pain in the ass, she enjoyed her night. She would worry about making apologies later. When she looked back at Ardyn, he gave her a sweeping bow and a knowing smile. She managed to smile back at him, knowing they would never do that again.

It was time to get back to the real world now. She would marry Ravus and have his children to continue the Nox Fleuret bloodline. She would do her best to keep her lust in check if she ever came across Ardyn again. Just because she enjoyed his company didn't mean that she was in love with him, right? No, she would do her duty, just like she was requested to do. That was the life of a princess, anyway.

 _ **A/N: Uh-oh, she's having mixed thoughts. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I might make a continuation of Ravus and Beth having their wedding night consummation and/or Ardyn and Beth having a moment of weakness. God, I feel so dirty for writing this. Please enjoy it anyways.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Confrontation

 _ **A/N: This is based after Luna and Ravus's deaths and after Noctis disappears in to the Crystal.**_

 __Elizabeth was out for blood. It wasn't long that after her sister-in-law died, her husband, and the father of her unborn child, Ravus died too. Not only that, but Noctis, now the king of Lucis, also disappeared, leaving Insomnia to the Empire's wiles. Beth was angry over everything that happened. She couldn't be the sovereign queen to her people because the Empire had the kingdom captured. Her sister-in-law was dead because of Leviathan. Ravus also died for betraying the Empire after his sister's death. Now, Noctis was missing and no one knew where he was.

Beth didn't love her husband but she was very fond of him and she cried when she heard he had died. Not only that, her father had finally passed from age, leaving his twenty-two year old daughter the sovereign queen of Concordia. She had to be strong for her people, who mourned the loss of the king greatly, but that strength turned into absolute fury. She didn't take it out on her people, but everyone around her could tell she was furious by the way things turned out.

There was only one person that she could blame for this. Ardyn Izunia, the slimy bastard that took her virginity and ruined everything for her. She had this feeling that he was the one truly pulling the strings for the Empire. Her father was right about him. Ardyn could not be trusted with anything. She hated him, detested him, and wanted to make him suffer, so she arranged a private meeting between her and him.

When Ardyn arrived in her room, he had the audacity to bow before her and make a move on her. He tried to stroke her thigh but she wasn't having any of it. She slapped his hand away and glared at him, looking every inch an intimidating queen. She sent the guards away because she wanted to deal with Ardyn herself.

"Ah, Queen Elizabeth," he purred after the guards left, "as lovely as ever. Congratulations on becoming queen, my dear girl." His voice was patronizing and it irritated the hell out of her.

"Chancellor Ardyn Izunia," she said coldly, giving him an angry look, "you know the reason of your visit, right?"

He smirked at her in a suggestive manner but it didn't faze her. "To have a roll in the bed for old time's sake," he replied impudently, causing her eyes to widen at his total disrespect.

Too shocked to speak, Beth approached Ardyn, raised her hand, and slapped him across the face, causing him to stagger a bit. He looked at her, bewildered, but then he smiled again, as if he was excited by her fire. Beth was surprised that he got to her like that. She usually had a better lid on her emotions.

"You bastard," she hissed, eyes glowing with rage. "You impudent son of a bitch!" With that, she launched herself at him and began pelting him with her fists.

Ardyn rolled his eyes at her attempt to harm him but he made no moves to stop her. "What am I in trouble for now, Beth?" he asked in a bored tone.

Beth's flaming eyes locked with his and she screamed at him. "You killed Luna!" Tears of fury gathered in her eyes. "You had my husband executed! You made Noctis disappear! It was all you, you slimy bastard! My father was so right about you! I made the mistake of trusting you but never again! If my kingdom wasn't under the Empire's thumb, I would have you executed in an instant!"

Ardyn raised his eyebrows at her yelling and he sighed, shaking his head. He was used to empty threats. "Oh, my dear Beth," he purred, stroking her face with the backs of his fingers. "Surely, you don't mean that."

"Of course I do!" she screamed in his face, tears finally rolling down her cheeks. "You are a murderer! I hate you!"

When she tried to attack him again, he got annoyed and pushed her to the ground, making her fall on her bottom with a grunt. She started getting up but Ardyn trapped her by straddling her hips and pressing his mouth to hers in a bruising, aggressive way. She tried to fight him off but he was a lot stronger than he was. She was a scrawny five foot four girl and he was a six foot five giant. He had her pinned and she couldn't fight him.

Beth shook her head to break the kiss. "Fuck you!" she screamed, tearing her head away from him. "I hate you!"

Ardyn merely sighed and lifted her up into his arms like she was nothing more than a child. She struggled with him but his arms were like iron bands keeping her detained. He unceremoniously tossed her on to her bed and pulled his jacket off, tossing it over his shoulder. Beth gave him a fearful wide-eyed look and he returned it with a sultry smirk.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, the fear evident in her tone.

"Wouldn't you like to take your anger out on someone?" he asked her in turn.

"That's why you're here," she replied dryly, giving him a glare. "So I can yell at you until I go blue in the face."

"That's not what I meant," he retorted, shaking his head slowly. "I can think of other ways to take out anger other than yelling."

Beth bit her bottom lip and shook her head, denying that she wanted anything to do with him. She knew that his idea of relieving anger was sex but she didn't want to do that. She wanted to stay angry with him and the Empire. However, she wanted to hurt him and that might had been a way to hurt him.

"Fine," she said coldly, getting off the bed and standing up. "Get undressed and lay down on the bed."

"Is this an order from the queen?" he asked, smirking widely.

She didn't smile at his teasing and her eyes seemed to harden. "Are you gonna do what I say or not, Izunia?" Her tone seemed to become even icier if that were possible.

Ardyn gave her a sweeping bow. "Your wish is my command, your majesty," he said in a theatric tone. With that, he pulled off his vests and fingerless gloves and let them fall to the floor.

He unbuttoned his white button up shirt and finally revealed his skin to her. Beth noticed that even at his age he still had a warrior's body. He was lean yet muscular and his chest was decorated with some red-purple down. He took his hat off and his hair seemed to glow in the sunlight. Finally, he removed his boots and pulled his pants down, revealing his girth to her. When he was fully nude, he laid down on her bed, waiting for what she would do.

Beth unzipped her dress and unclipped her bra, shrugging the outfit off her shoulders. She kicked her heels off and pulled her white panties down, revealing her brown curls to him. She stood over him, looking like a vengeful goddess, and straddled his hips. Her eyes burned with mingled lust and anger and she bent down to press a bruising kiss to his lips. His short, barely-there whiskers scratched her soft face but she didn't care. She wanted to punish him.

After kissing him roughly, Beth got off of him and bent down to take his hardened member into her mouth. She felt his body tense up and she sucked him very hard as if trying to suction his member off. Ardyn let out a loud groan and he ran his fingers through Beth's hair, holding her head down to his crotch. She began kissing and licking his erection, making his thighs start trembling. She had him on the palm of her hand and she wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"Love…" he whimpered, sounding very desperate. "Please, stop teasing me. Put me out of my misery."

Beth smirked and continued sucking him off until he dug his fingers into her hair and released his hot black cream into her warm mouth with a loud groan. She licked his release up and didn't miss a drop, not caring that it wasn't the usual color of semen. When she swallowed it down, she lifted her head and gazed at him. His eyes were glazed over with lust and he panted heavily.

"Have you learned you lesson yet?" she purred, giving him a testy look.

Ardyn had the audacity to smile and shake his head. "No," he replied jovially. "Teach me again, your highness."

Beth got up and straddled his hips, sliding on to his fully erect member. She placed her hands on his chest for leverage and began moving up and down on him. Ardyn tried to grab her but she was quicker than him and pinned his arms next to his head. Her movements picked up momentum and she bounced on him, her hips moving faster than his eyes could see. He couldn't help but be focused on her breasts, which jiggled with every move she made. If this was her way of punishing him, he hoped that he would get punished more often.

"Oh, my darling…" he moaned, throwing his head back. "That feels divine."

"This is supposed to be punishment," she said through her pleasured gasps. "You're not supposed to enjoy it."

"Forgive me for enjoying the feel of your tight pussy," he purred, giving her a mischievous look. He heard her let out a light moan when he spoke dirty to her. He decided to keep it going. "I love the feel of your tight muscles. You're so damned wet. I can feel you gushing around me, dearest. Feels so lovely, my darling girl."

His words took a toll on her and she seized against him, arching her back and crying out in rapture. Her inner muscles squeezed him as she drenched his member with her come. She pressed against his chest, bruising his breast bone with her hands, and let her head fall back, her hair tickling her bare back. Ardyn sighed with joy as he felt her juices drenching him. By the gods, she felt so good around him! This was the best sex they ever had. Forget the slow fucking, hard, raw sex was the best kind. It revealed feelings that people hid inside. What Ardyn saw was anger, hatred, passion, and lust. He loved those emotions affecting his lovely queen.

Seeing that she lost her strength, Ardyn flipped her so she was laying on her back and his body was covering hers. Instead of thrusting into her like she thought he would, he began kissing down her body, his lips brushing her breasts, ribs, stomach, and abdomen. He ran his hands up her ankles and stroked the soft skin of her thighs. Beth flinched because his touch tickled and he lowered his head so he was face to face with her glistening curls. He had been wanting to taste her for a long time and now he was going to.

His tongue came out and he experimentally flicked her entrance. A sharp cry came from Beth and her back arched off the bed. She dug her fingers into the sheets and her thighs tightened around his head. His tongue kept flicking and tasting that sensitive bundle of nerves that continued secreting delicious nectar. As her liquids drenched his chin, he did the best he could taste all of her. Using two fingers, he opened up her pretty petals and began licking and suckling the delicate muscles that tightened around his tongue.

"Oh!" she cried, digging her hand into his hair and mussing it. "Ardyn! Please!"

He was amused that the victor had become the victim in one fell swoop. However, he continued licking and suckling at her with the intent of bringing her over the edge. He smothered her bud with his tongue and lips and she let out cries of pleasure and desperation. She bucked against his lips and her legs tensed around his head. Her head flew back and her back arched as she finally came into his mouth. He licked up all of her juices with gusto and swallowed them with a smirk on his face.

"My, my, my queen," he purred after he gobbled down her juices. "You taste lovely."

"Shut…up…" she panted, trying to catch her breath after that incredible eating out. "I will…kill you." She didn't sound convicted in her words, though.

"Oh, shhh," he murmured, putting a finger to her lips to make her fall silent. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do," she sounded a bit drunk from the sexual interlude. "One day, I will kill you."

He gave her another infuriating smirk and tapped her on the tip of her nose in a reproving way. "That's not very nice, my dear," he tutted, sounding very much like a scolding parent. "It hurts my feelings to hear you say that." He actually sounded hurt but Beth knew better. She knew he was faking it.

"Oh, don't give me that," she growled, giving him a cutting look. "I've known you long enough to know you don't get your feelings hurt that easily."

Ardyn pouted his lower lip but then he smirked, knowing that she saw through him. "You can always see right through me, my love," he said, bestowing a kiss on her head. "Now, let's stop talking and continue our romp in the sheets."

Beth's eyes narrowed but she spread her legs anyways, opening herself up to him. "Fine then," she replied coolly. "Go ahead. Do your worst."

"Oh, I intend to," he purred, eyes glowing mischievously as he bent down to kiss her on the lips.

As they kissed, Ardyn multi-tasked by sliding into her and conquering her lips with his. If Beth wasn't so distracted by the fact that he felt so good inside of her, she would have sworn he intended to bruise her lips. Not only was he rough with the kissing, but he nipped her bottom lip, causing her to gasp, and he slid his tongue in, marking his territory in her mouth. Beth dug her fingers into his back, trying to break the skin with her nails. He didn't seem to mind her being rough with him. On the contrary, he enjoyed it.

"You feel so wonderful, Elizabeth," he murmured against her lips, thrusting roughly into her. "I wish to stay right here all the time."

"Shut…up…" she gasped out between pleasured moans, gripping the sheets underneath her.

Ardyn smiled at her predictable response and gave her one last kiss on the lips before letting his lips trail down her jawbone and neck. When he reached her neck, he began kissing and suckling the sensitive skin in hopes of giving her a hickey. Pained moans came from Beth as he began biting into the alabaster skin and leaving red welts on her neck. He didn't seem to care about her pain, only that he was marking her.

"You are mine," he said when he pulled back to admire his work. "You will belong to me forever."

"I belong…to no one," hissed Beth, giving him a hateful look.

"We'll see," was his response and he continued thrusting into her.

No more words needed to be said. Beth let out hoarse, desperate moan and she dug her fingers into his back again. She wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him more access to her cervix, and ran her hands through his tousled red-violet hair. Ardyn began kissing her neck again, but not to leave marks this time. Instead of leaving hickeys, he left red rashes from his whiskers scraping her skin. They both gasped in pleasure and their eyes met, seeing the passion in each other's gaze. Ardyn ran his hands down Beth's back, feeling the curvature of her spine, and stroked her thighs, making her shudder in delight.

Moans and groans became a duet and their passions intensified when their heart rates skyrocketed. Beth threw her head back against the pillow and tensed up around his erection, releasing her feminine juices on his member. Ardyn arched against her and he rutted into her until he released his dark seed into her. After he released into her, he pulled out and laid down on his back, feeling spent yet satisfied.

It had been a while since he and Beth had a romp in the sheets. When she got married to Ravus, Beth wouldn't see Ardyn anymore for sex. He supposed she was just being a dutiful wife and that entailed not cheating on her husband. He wondered if she ever told Ravus that it was he himself who claimed her virginity.

"So, tell me, my queen," breathed Ardyn, getting the woman's attention, "did you ever tell your dear husband that it was I who claimed your maidenhead?"

Beth's tired eyes glowed with newfound anger. "No, I didn't," she hissed, turning on her side to face him. "Quite frankly, he didn't need to know. Why do you ask?"

"I'm simply curious," remarked Ardyn, chuckling, stroking her tangled hair. "I thought you would at least share it with him."

"I told him I was with someone," she admitted after some deliberation, "but I never said it was with you. He didn't like you and I didn't want to give him a reason to hate me."

"I see that for all of his attentions, he has not made you pregnant," the man mused, giving her a serious look.

"Shows how little you know," said Beth snidely. "I'm two months along."

That was news to Ardyn. "Oh, congratulations," he said, sounding like he meant it. "At least you'll have something to remember him by."

"That's almost nice of you to say, Ardyn," said Beth, looking a bit surprised.

"Of course," said Ardyn, placing a hand on her stomach. "It is quite arousing to think of you plump with child."

And just there it was. Beth shook her head in annoyance. "No," she said bluntly. "This is the last time, Ardyn. We are not doing this again."

"That's what you said last time, and here we are." He always had to have the last word. "Besides, the child will need a father in its life."

"And it won't be you," retorted Beth, eyes narrowing. "I wouldn't trust you to look after a goldfish, let alone my child."

"Oh, ye of little faith," he purred, running a hand through her caramel-colored hair.

"I'm done arguing with you, Ardyn," sighed Beth, feeling her weariness consuming her. "I wish to go to sleep."

"Very well," said the red-haired man, bending to pull the covers over them. "Sweet dreams, my queen."

Beth let out a hum of acknowledgement and fell asleep listening to the steady drum of Ardyn's heart. Ardyn felt her snuggle up to him like he was a big teddy bear and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. A gentle smile spread across his face when he saw how peaceful she looked in slumber. Though she was young, she started to get worry lines because of the stress of running a kingdom. He wasn't vain when it came to women but it was a little disconcerting to see a young woman, such as her, getting those lines to early in life.

He stopped his train of thought when he realized there was something wrong here. Why was he worrying about her? He had his revenge to exact, yet he was worrying about a twenty-two year old slip of a girl. What did it mean? Why was he experiencing these feelings? Was he in love with her? He definitely cared for her and he liked seeing her happy. He enjoyed arguing with her. Honestly, he never had such fun arguing with someone his whole life, other than Noctis, but Noctis was an enemy. He wasn't ashamed to admit he thought she was beautiful and that her intelligence and drive were very desirable. That had to mean one thing.

"Oh, no," he murmured, talking to relatively no one. "I think I've fallen in love."

However, he didn't want to think about it too much right now. Resting his head back on the pillow, he fell asleep, listening to the sound of Beth's soft breathing, with a smile on his face. He wasn't sure if this was love but he knew it was close enough.

 _ **A/N: Whew! Done here. Here's part two of the little thing I wrote. Sorry for any mistakes. My fingers go quick when I'm in the zone. Enjoy it anyways.**_


End file.
